No Questions Asked
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: Chouji's house is flooded, so he seeks refuge at Shikamaru's. ShikaChou Yaoi


Another random lemon I thought of while I was in the middle of writing one of my other stories. Gees I seem to write a lot of these don't I?! This ones about Shikamaru and Choji, cause truthfully, there aren't enough of them out there, they need more love!

Oh yea, I don't own Naruto

Enjoy!

No Questions Asked:

The rain was pouring down on konaha. It had been raining non-stop for 3 days, and the streets were starting to flood. Shikamaru lay on the couch; dreaming of some fine day and watching the clouds float above him while he smoked one of Asumas cancer sticks. Knocking came from his front door. He grumbled while he lazily got off the giant soft pillows and walked to the door. The banging continued.

"Yea, yeah, I'm coming" he mumbled

He opened it to find Choji standing with his arm still in the air. His clothes were soaked to the bone and his hair was a complete mess.

"Choji!" Shikamaru gasped "what is it? Come in" he led his friend inside and ran to get him a towel.

"Oh…thank you" Choji said as Shikamaru chucked it around his shoulders and sat him down on the couch.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked

"Would you mind if I stayed here for a little while?" Choji asked

"What?" Shikamaru replied confused "of course! Why?"

"Well" Choji replied "it's been raining a lot lately and all the water has flooded our house. I just need a place to stay until the water goes down"

"Choji…" Shikamaru smiled at him "of course"

Choji's face lighted up "thank you!" He leapt forward and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"You're welcome" Shikamaru replied as he hugged him back. Without knowing why, or how, the two boys found there lips had met; each tongue rolling over the others.

"Sorry" Choji said once they were finally apart.

"It's ok" Shikamaru replied "let's get you some dry clothes, or you'll catch a cold"

"Ok" Choji replied as they both stood up and made there way to Shikamarus room. He opened up his closet and searched. He soon found a pair of black pants that looked reasonable to Choji's size.

"You can wear those" Shikamaru said as he tossed him the pants. "This as well, it looks like it'll fit you" he pulled out a rather large green shirt and handed it to Choji.

"Thanks" Choji replied"we'd you get them?"

"I think my mum bought them for me" he lazily replied "she obviously doesn't know me that well, to buy cloths like that" Choji laughed at his friends moaning "well," he continued "at least she makes an effort, right?"

"Yeah" Choji said as he looked over the clothes. He looked up to see Shikamaru staring at him.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" Shikamaru replied.

He handed his friend another towel. There hands were almost touching when Shikamaru grabbed Choji's wrist and pulled him forward for another lip touching moment. His tongue rolled over his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Choji granted it as he opened them and let his friend inside.

Staying in the contact they were in, Choji's hand found its way to the hem of Shikamaru's shirt. It crawled its way up his chest and found his man rocks.

Shikamaru did the same only his went down instead of up. They broke the close contact between their lips and gasped for air.

Choji stripped his friend of his shirt and looked down at his chest. His abs was perfect from years of training. Shikamaru did the same with Choji's.

There ninja headbands fell to the floor as the boys walked away from the wall and fell on the bed.

They continued to exchange saliva as they explored each others body with there hands.

_Gotta get rid these pants,_ they both thought as they slowly pulled each others down, boxers and all.

They moved to the middle of the bed, lips locked.

Shikamaru reached for the draw next to him. He pulled out a tube of liquid and poured it down his own backside.

Choji, getting the message, lowered his hand. He pushed one finger in, making Shikamaru gag and gasp for air. Choji dug deeper as he pushed in one more. He dug around for that sweet spot.

Shikamaru jumped in surprise when he hit it and continued to poke it. He moved in another finger. Shikamaru yelped in pain as he was slowly stretched. Finally Choji rolled him over so he was flat on his stomach.

His hair had come undone and was covering his face. He found a hand tucking it behind his ear.

He choked for breath as Choji pressed himself into him.

"Agh!" he gasped for air as Choji kept hitting his spot.

Choji dug deeper and harder as he felt himself almost reach the end.

"AGH!!" Shikamaru let out one final choke as his body reached its peak; as did Choji.

Both boys lay still on the bed; there bodies numb and covered with liquid.

Shikamaru shivered from all the penetration he had just experienced.

xXxXx

"Hay Choji!" Shikamaru shouted as he ran towards his friend.

"Oh!" Choji stuttered "Hay Shikamaru! Where are you going?"

"Just home" he replied "what about you?"

Choji sighed "do you mind if I stay another night? The house is still flooded, and well, I don't think well be living there anytime soon."

"Of course you can!" Shikamaru cheerfully replied as he grabbed his friend's wrist and pulled him in the direction of his house "come! Let's go have some fun!"

xXxXx

Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
